Of cheaters, perverts, betrayal , and dreams
by Eternal Abyss 59
Summary: Sakura Uchiha comes home to her husband and their best friend ' messing around ' on the married couples bed. Sakura, hurt, leaves to pursue her dreams ,not knowing what they are or where to go,ends up in New York . When there she meets an aloof,extremely annoying man with a weird haircut. Sakura starts to like him but doesn't even realize it.But she cant have feelings for
1. Leaving Konoha for New York

Well finally I bought an I pad charger which was only $ 4.88 my mom told me it was sixty bucks ! Anyways Naruto is not mine he and everyone else from 'Naruto' belong to Misashi Kishimoto . This is modern day AU don't like don't read. As some noticed this will have A LOT of bad words because Sakura has a potty mouth. As said before there are grammar mistakes but as long as you understand the story...

**'Inner Sakura'**

" Speaking out loud "

' speaking in head'

* * *

Chapter 1:

I opened the door with OUR spare keys for the house. I couldn't imagine me being in a more perfect point in my life than the moment I'm in right now. Ino and I are good friends and I would do anything for her. Unfortunately Ino moved far away from our little village. Naruto is dating Hinata and i heard they are getting serious which is awesome for him, 'bout time anyways now his apartment won't be crawling with c-c-cockroaches. I married the man I've always wanted , Sasuke Uchiha. A little more than two years ago I officially became Sakura Uchiha after SIX years dating. ' Cha ha! I always knew that I would get him though, I mean look at me, I am the full fucking package!'

" Ahh... Sasuke!"

I stopped my inner boasting. ' Where did... THAT come from!?' I listened again... Nothing. I stalked cautiously up the stairs and as I got closer to OUR bedroom door the moans and groans became more louder. I stopped in front of our shared master bedroom .

" S-Sasuke... I love you." Wha! Is he... cheating on me! What about our promise, our wedding!

_~*~ Flashback ~*~_

_ " Sasuke Uchiha do you take Sakura Haruno to be your lawfully wedded wife? To have and to hold, through sickness and in health, do you promise to love and cherish her till death do you part?"_

_ " I do."_

_" And Sakura Ha-"_

_" I do!"_

_" I don't get paid enough for this... Sasuke Uchiha by the power invested in me because I have power I now Pronounce you man and wife! You can kiss your bride."_

_Sasuke grabbed my chin and kissed me softly. We, of course , got pulled apart by Naruto almost tackling us two on the ground with his bear hug._

_" 'S about time you two got married! Shikamaru and I even betted on when you would get married and I won $ 40! I'm going to be rich, believe it!"_

_" Ch, Shut up idiot."_

_" What did you call me ' ya bastard!"_

_" What you can't hear , idiot."_

_" Teme!"_

_" Dobe."_

_" Teme!"_

_" Dobe!"_

_" Te-"_

_" Shut up you two! We're supposed to be happy, not fighting!"_

_" Heh heh, Sorry sorry Sakura- chan."_

_" Hn. Whatever ."_

_I smiled inwardly, I don't take their fighting to heart because that's just how they bond. Though its strange. Naruto started grinning fox- like and pulled me and Sasuke from our shoulders towards his body._

_" Did you know I love 'ya guys!" Naruto's grin spread wider and I smiled, hell even Sasuke had a ghost of a smile on his face._

_" Idiot..."_

_" Bastard! What did you say!"_

_I giggled," Not this again guys!"_

_~*~ flashback end_ ~*~

I noticed I had my hand on the doorknob all this time. 'How long have I been standing here?'

" Naruto..." I heard a groan from the other side of the door. Oh my gosh...

BANG

" What the fuck!" Naruto and Sasuke covered themselves with sheets. Both looked at me in wide eyed shock.

" I can explain," Naruto offered putting a hand up that signaled ' Stop'. Did I listen, No.

' **CHA! I can't believe they would do this to me! '** I stomped down the stairs heading into the kitchen to collect important items and made my way to the door.

" Hold on Sakura- chan , it's not what you think!" The blonde haired ,blue eyed boy yelled from up the stairs. I turned my head towards him so fast I thought I might have gotten a whiplash.

" It's exactly what it looks like Naruto!"

" No no please , let me explain," said boy lowered his gaze to the floor feeling ashamed about what he had done .

" Well explain Naruto, and it better be a good one or I'm going to go up there and kick both of your asses myself," I spoke harshly upon seeing the other person responsible for my fit of rage. I watched the man exit out of OUR bedroom, the man that I love , the man that I am MARRIED to. Uchiha. Sasuke Uchiha. My anger simmered shown a little when I saw him , sadness took its toll.**  
**

" Why... How could you do this to me," I whispered loud enough that they would hear me and my words coated with hurt and betrayal . When they remained unmoving I got angered once again and I saw red. ' **They are so dead !'****  
**

" Why the FUCK would you do this to me! What have I done to you for you to go and cheat on me behind my back with OUR best friend ! ," they both remained the same," FUCKING answer me!"

" Sakura I... I don't know what to tell you, only that I love Naruto," Sasuke wrapped his one arm around Naruto that wasn't occupied while the other held bed sheets around his private part. I stopped for a moment and took in both of their appearance , typical shagged up hair that screamed JUST FUCKED , some of their hair stuck on their forehead from sweat, and both men holding bed sheets around their waists. Now on different circumstances they would both appear as hot, but that thought was far from my mind. ' **The fuck with this shit! Fuck them! I don't deserve this!'**

I looked down at my hand that's was gripping the door knob so hard my knuckles were white and then I said something that I would never regret, " By the way Sasuke I fucked Itachi. HARD. Best sex I've ever had!"

With that I left the house leaving the front door wide open and scrambled to get in my car. Now I didn't really have sex with Itachi but it was all worth it because of the look on Sasukes' face. Was i proud of my lying habits, not really but who gives a rat's ass it's all worth it in the end. I drove away from the house heading to the 'nearby' (my ass) airport deciding where I should go. ' Maybe to... New York I know for a fact Ino lives there.'

* * *

**So hey you guys :D I know I've been gone for a while a long while but I hope you like this chapter. I try really hard to get Sakuras characteristics. Short chapter -.-'. I know I know grammar errors but as long as you can read the story... **


	2. Boarding the airplane to New York

People already know I don't own Naruto so why do I even have to announce it! I mean , if I did own Naruto I wouldn't waste time on FanFic , instead I would manipulate the characters into doing anything I want... :D Well spelling errors but as long as you can read the story... I tell you now I fly united airlines all the time and it isn't bad at all I love flying it so please don't kill me... Please? I don't own anything but the plot and that's basically all.

* * *

'Juuuuusst great, on top of driving five long hours to the "near by airport"( my ass) I didn't plan on leaving at all so I ended up having to pay $500 more for my ticket!,' I thought as I fake smiled and bitterly laughed at the flight attendant who literally (not really) had her boobs pushed so far up it reached her ears. Her shirt is so small and tight I'm surprised she hasn't suffocated or at least chocked, even her so called 'skirt' was so small I could see her nasty thong without looking up her skirt. Not that I would even want to look up her skirt because she looks like she stroked more wood than a furniture polisher. Fucking cum dumpster. She sure as hell doesn't look clean and that smile she has on her face is not going to fool anyone. I laughed at my own lame insults while snatching my passport, id, seat number and boarding pass ( I don't feel like naming all the junk). 'I hope I gave her a very painful paper cut ,' I thought as I power walked my way to section 12b .

I guess I got their on time as the lady from behind the counter called my section. I walked pass her letting her check my boarding pass. I walked through a small hall connecting to the UNITED AIRLINES airplane. I checked my boarding pass seeing that I have seat B21 which was a MIDDLE SEAT. How I hated middle seats because you either get crammed between the never-keep-my-hands-off each other couple who might as well been having sex with their clothes on when your all the whlie right in between them or the smelly hobo perverted creep who miraculously can afford an airplane ticket and can never seem to keep his hands of your lap, then you have Hagrid look alike on the other side of you taking up all you damn space , sleeping on your sholder and drooling on you. Sadly it's always the latter. The only good thing about seat 21 was that it was always in the back where the bathrooms are so I could at least have somewhere to escape for at least 10 minutes, hell even 30 seconds would've been fine with me if it means escaping from the cursed middle seat.

I scowled at the fancy people dressed like they're somebody sitting in the first class seats , leather seats all looking so comfortable and not caring about the rest of us who have to sit in the stainless steel seats leaving here feeling like a thousand knives stabbed our butts. I scoffed and rolled my eyes at every one off them assmunchers who dare make eye contact with me and fully enjoying the looks that spread across their face. I scowled more and more as I headed towards seat 21 half expecting well, Hagrid and a hobo, but to my surprise I just saw a Teeny bopper and a man who looked to be about 25 or so just sitting there. Even though I should feel relieved but I don't because now I have to worry about self-esteem and with the mention of that my scowl deepens so much I feel like fucking Brock from Pokemon. I know what you're thinking , what kind of dumb ass mother names their child BROCK and well to tell you the truth I don't know the answer to that either. I eventually sat in my seat in between the two super models and I the one who ended up being the ugly troll that has a forehead stretching a mile long.

After about five minutes into the flight the 25 year old man next to the window seat decided to spark a conversation with me. ' Fuck, I got the worst kind of person in the airplane , the conversationalist stranger who doesn't have a stop button,' I thought as I spread a fake smile and bobbing my head with every word that came out of his mouth.

" So," the guy began ," the name is Obitio 'bout you." I resisted the urge to roll my eyes but totally failed. I bet i looked like a mini seizure. OBITIO raised an eyebrow and had an amused expression.

" Prissy missy aren't you, had a hard day? What happened, did your husband cheat on you with his best friend?" He chuckled as he saw the surprised expression on my face.

" Let me guess, he cheated on you with his best guy friend ." I blushed shamefully at his spot on accusation.

" Ha ha ha I knew it, hit the nail-

" What the fuck do you think this is? A movie? We aren't in NOW YOU SEE ME! You aren't Merritt the fucking mentalist!" I glared at him intensely meanwhile inner Sakura just screamed to beat him to a bloody pulp and I swear I was gonna! He raised his arms up in mock surrender looking around us only to see half of the people on the airplane looking back at us.

" Heh heh too soon? Was I swimming in shallow waters? Well sorry forehead didn't mean to piss you off." He smirked arrogantly turning to the window and looking out of it. My head filled with alibis from the time of his murder and once again resisting the strong urge to not beat him up until no one could recognize him.

" Eww gross, the vein on your forehead is popping out and your mile mirror of a forehead isn't assisting you at all." My eyebrow physically twitched so hard as I turned my head away from choosing to be the adult and ignore his mean, rude, hurtful comment. I swear though I heard him snicker and chuckle getting steam to burst out from my ears . Oh yes, this is going to be a long ass flight.

* * *

So I originally wrote this yesterday but to tired to post it. I hope you like this chapter and the only reason she is being a 'negative nancy' is because she is pissed and insults every one right and left. Anyways as you have read its about her on the plane :) I know spelling errors but as long as you can read it... And please make sure to favorite, follow , and review or I won't have any motivation for writing . Sorry guys but you know :/


	3. Destination Manhattan New York

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto! Sadly he belongs to Misashi kishimoto...

Grammar mistakes blah blah on with the story and amazebeans. The story is mostly Sakuras pov so I'll just say when it's someone else's then switch it back to hers .

' in head'

" out loud"

**'inner Sakura '**

* * *

_"Sakura... You know I love you and only you," Sasuke whispered into my ear softly. My heart beat faster and faster the more he came close to me. I shook my head to fous my mind on the fact that he cheated on me with Naruto._

_" Sasuke... You told me you love him..." He shook his head no and pulled me into a passionate kiss. He held me tight against his body since I couldn't hold myself._

_" I love you, Sakura."_

_I slapped his hand that went to touch my shoulder , yet he still grabbed it an started shaking me roughly. I didn't enjoy what he was doing._

_" Forehead ! Forehead !" Sasuke continued to whisper yell but he sounded nothing like himself. He sounded like a completely different person . He shook me rougher and pulled my last string so I punched him straight in the face!_

_ '** Cha! I don't care if you've got a pretty face, don't you dare call me forehead sasuke!'**_

" What the fuck are you doing forehead!"

I opened my eyes only to see Obito holding his nose and squeezing his eyes shut. I guess I didn't punch sasuke after all... And he still doesn't love me, great. I rolled my eyes at him when he glared my way.

**' HaHa! Score! Someone needed to punch him in the face!'**

I smiled inwardly and agreed with my conscience because she couldn't have been more right. That would teach him to mess with me. I looked up at him and he looked down at me as if he's expecting an apology.

**' As if I would apologize to you! Ha ha ! Never!' **

" Forget forehead , might as well call you monster strength because that's what you have. You punch like a man! And were you even trying to hurt me!?" My eyebrow twitched and I could feel the vein .

" I do not punch like a man!" I sneered at him rudely . I'm so glad he got punched in the face. I rolled my eyes as he groaned in pain, I didn't punch him that hard. I looked to my left to see everyone almost off the plane. I grabbed my bag ( a cheap ass piece of leather sewed together that I bought at the airport for $10) and ran off the airplane. I walk out of Weschester county airport after about 45 minutes because it's like a fucking maze in there, I got lost. Unfortunately there is still about 26 miles to travel until I actually get to New York City . Then there's the fact that I don't know if Ino lives in the fucking Bronx , Brooklyn , Manhattan, Queens, or Staten Island .

" Shit," I whisper under my breath as I fumble through my contacts trying to find Ino Yamanaka.

- ' Ino' " Sakura"

Dialing please wait...

' Hello?'

" Hey Ino !"

' Hey Forehead ! I haven't spoke to you in like two days, what happened?'

" Ino I'm at Weschester airport right now and I was wondering if I could come stay with you?"

'Of course you can Sakura... What happened?'

" Well it's kinda hard to explain, so I will tell you when I get to..."

' Oh yes I live in 808 Columbus avenue 4 New York Manhattan, NY 10025. Level 7 B2A-795.'

" What the Fuck does that even mean Ino ?"

' I've got no fucking clue to tell you the truth so just google it or something!'

" Ok,ok. I'll be there by the end of the day... Hopefully."

' Ok ! Get here soon Sakura because I have something to tell you also! Bye!'

" Bye."

-Call ended

'Why the fuck is she so happy? She's making others feel like shit.'

I rub my hands together to keep them warm because its freezing. I walk toward bus waiting seat or whatever and wait for a bus. After about five minutes a bus comes and I get on it. Then fast forward with me getting off the bus , googling her address and waving down a taxi, I finally arrive somewhere in manhattan.

" Taxi man take me to 808 Columbus avenue 4 New York Manhattan, NY 10025. Level 7 B2A-795, can you do that?" I smiled at him politely and he smiled back at me.

" I sure can , I visit that place all the time!" The young man tipped his hat and drove faster, well as fast as anyone can in all the traffic.

" So," he begun," You know miss Ino Yamanaka and Sai?"

" You know Ino ?"

**' Who the hell is Sai?'**

" No."

I looked at him confused. He knows Ino but he doesn't ?

**' Oh my god, he's a stalker ! Hell no!'**

" Oh um young lady, here we are!" The taxi stalker snapped me from my accusing and in front of us was a big and beautiful apartment complex. I stepped out of the creepy taxi, handed him his money and walk to the front of the building.

" It's so beautiful..." I whispered dreamily. Then out of no where I got tugged by the hand where my cheap purse was and fell to the ground.

_HOW SAKURA SAW IT HAPPEN:_

I look up to see a old man with gravity defying gray hair holding up my purse in victory with a poor hobo under his foot.

' Oh hell no! I don't care if he is an old man, I'm going to kick his ass! Cha!'

I get up mighty fast and run as fast as I can then jump on The old man as the hobo scrambles away. He lands on the ground with a thud and my purse falls to the ground. I quickly grab it and start smacking him repeatedly .

" Cha! I got you bitch! I got you!" I chant while beating him up with my purse. Soon enough there's a crowd but I won't stop till someone pries me off of him. The old man lie there getting his ass handed to him by me while he kept yelling , " Wait! Hold on!"

" What the hell are you doing forehead!" It's faint but I hear someone yell that. I stop hitting him and look on to the crowd to see Ino holding her head in shock. I smile at her but turned my attention back to the old man with the mask and shook my head in disgust.

" I thought the elderly were suppose to be nice!" I spat and smacked him with my purse once more before I got off of him and walked to Ino.

_HOW IT ACTUALLY HAPPENED:_

Kakashi's p.o.v

I walk towards my apartment building to see a girl with odd pink hair standing in front of the building.

' Odd, I've never seen her here before and I know everyone in this complex,' I ponder but think nothing of it. I take a couple more steps when I get shoved aside by a hobo who zooms past the pink haired lady and takes her purse causing her to fall to the ground.

My ' survival skills quickly activate and I zoom my way to the hobo and push him roughly to the ground because I didn't want to hurt him. I snatch the purse from the hobos hand and hold it up in victory , putting my left foot on the hobo so he wouldn't get up. I was about to turn around and give it to the pink haired lady when I get tackled to the ground causing me to drop the purse somewhere. I look up to see the pink haired lady on top of me. She grabbed her purse and started smacking me with the purse. Hard.

" Cha! I got you bitch! I got you!" She chanted repeatedly as she continued to smack me.

" Wait! Hold on!" I yelled, shielding my arms over my face. Soon enough there was a crowd gathering as she continued to harass me. I couldn't hit her because its disrespectful so maybe I should lightly shove her. How the hell could I though? If I didn't see that she was a lady I would've thought a beast was attacking me.

" What are you doing forehead!" I hear... Ino yell. I know it's Ino because she lives in my apartment complex. The pink haired girl stops hitting me with her purse. I thank whoever is watching me from above that the pink demon stopped hitting me, I dropped my arms to the ground and could feel the bruises on my arms.

" I thought elderly people were suppose to be nice!" She spat at me and smacked me one final , I hope, time before shoot off of me and walked off. Elderly? Why would someone beat up an elderly person with so much intensity?

* * *

So there it is you guys! I respect and appreciate the comments, advice, favorites and follows :) Please feel free to do more of all that stuff :D I started this chapter yesterday and was going to finish it yesterday but didn't get to :/ yeah yeah grammar mistakes and I'm really sorry about Kakashis pov D: Please pm me or leave a comment on how to improve him right now before I get used to writing him like I am since he is a main character! Tell me if I made grammar mistakes was the last thing.

_ME_: And hey guys guess what?

You: What eternal Abyss 59?

Me: Guess who got 4 A's 2 B's and 1 D ( p.e :/)

you: Who did?

Me: This lady right here ^~^ I get $50 and my phone back *^*


End file.
